


Bond as Men

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Bleach, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Man, Socks, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Isshin and Ichigo bond as men after Ichigo has graduated high school.
Relationships: Doujima Gin/Yukihira Jouichirou | Saiba Jouichirou, Kurosaki Ichigo/Kurosaki Isshin, Yukihira Jouichirou | Saiba Jouichirou/Yukihira Souma
Kudos: 9





	1. Kurosaki Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isshin and Ichigo share a passionate night as Ichigo comes home from graduation.

Isshin has gotten home from a busy day at the clinic he runs toeing off his shoes by the door. His eighteen year old son, Ichigo would be home soon. Ichigo graduated from high school earlier today and went out with his friends to celebrate. He blushes and gets horny thinking about him and his son fighting each other. Kicking each other in the face as they smell and suck each other’s socked feet.

Isshin gets combat ready as he hears Ichigo open the front door. He hears Ichigo lock the door then toe off his shoes in the hallway and enters the main door to the house.  
“I’m home, Dad.”  
Ichigo is wearing his white school button down, black belt, gray pants and white socks. 

He jumps up aiming at kick at Ichigo.  
He yells out loud with a smile on his face, “Welcome home, Ichigoooooo!”  
He kicks Ichigo, but his son moves out of the way as he smacks into the wall. He and Ichigo start fighting kicking and punching one another, some hits land and some they end dodge.  
“You’re going down, shitty old man.”  
“That’s right. Try to beat me my precious son. Come on and try to hit your Papa, Ichigo!”  
Ichigo attacks him pinning him on the floor with his right socked foot on his face. He inhales the scent of Ichigo’s socked foot, moaning in pleasure as he blushes red. He feels Ichigo’s left foot rubbing against his ass and crotch as he moans.  
“You’ve truly beat your Papa, Ichigo. Oh god.”  
Ichigo stands up behind him with a grin on his face. He turns around, kneeling in front of his son. He puts his arms around his son’s waist rubbing his face up and down Ichigo’s pants, feeling Ichigo’s warm bulge twitch.

“Dad. You’re excited aren’t you.”  
“It’s a special night. You’ve just graduated and you and I need to have some celebratory sex! Forget eating dinner. We can do that after!”  
He watches as Ichigo removes his button down shirt and the white t-shirt underneath too. He runs his hands up and down his dear son’s slim but muscular body. Pinching his son’s nipples making Ichigo moan in pleasure. 

Ichigo lifts up his left leg bringing his socked foot to his open mouth. He sucks and licks his son’s socked left hand. Ichigo does the same with his right foot. He loves the taste and smell of his son’s socked feet. He knows Ichigo loves his socked feet too. He kneels on his knees as Ichigo starts to strip again. Ichigo removes his socks. Unbuckles and removes his belt. Unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling his pants and blue boxers down his legs and leaving them on the living room floor. He drools looking at Ichigo’s slight muscular body and six inch cock and balls and orange hairy pubes. He leans forwards inhaling the musky scent and licks his son’s cock and balls a few times. Ichigo is ruffling his short black hair as he hears Ichigo moaning and panting heavily.

He looks up with a puppy dog look in his lust filled eyes at his dear son/lover, Ichigo. He grabs Ichigo’s right hand as he stands up next to him fully clothed.  
“Let’s go upstairs to your room dad. I’m fuck you and have you swallow all my cum.”  
“Hell yeah son. Fuck your old man.”  
He follows Ichigo to his bedroom as he sits on his bed with Ichigo kneel by his feet. He shrugs off his white doctor’s coat. Ichigo starts licking and sucking his black socked feet. He moans and clutches the bed sheets murmuring his boy’s name. He watches Ichigo remove his socks, then unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants pulling them down. He has on white briefs with black waistband with a noticeable bulge. Ichigo’s tongue licks his bulge and he shivers with pleasure and moans. Ichigo unbuttons his shirt. He has a broad, muscular chest and has a patch of hair between his pecs. He groans as Ichigo pinches his nipples. Ichigo removes his briefs and gently pushes him down on the bed. Ichigo lays next to him as they kiss passionately running their hands up and down their naked bodies.

He and Ichigo get into the 69 position as he sucks on Ichigo’s balls and hard cock. He moans as he feels Ichigo sucking on his cock and balls, then groans as he feels Ichigo licking and sucking his ass. He feels Ichigo fingering his ass too. Damn, Ichigo is a great multitasker with it comes to the two of us having sex and he loves it.

He stops sucking on Ichigo’s cock as he says, “Oh god. Fuck me son. Fuck your old man. I want your delicious cum in my ass and down my throat.”  
“Since guy asked me so nicely dad!”  
He lays on his back with his legs up as Ichigo slides his cock into him. Ichigo thrusts into him going slow at first but goes faster and harder.

He moans and groans as his big hands clutch the pillows behind his head.  
“Of God. Fuck son. You fuck me so good, Ichigo. My dear son.”  
He feels Ichigo cumming in his ass. Warm cum inside him as he drools and continues moaning and groaning.  
“Take my cock and cum dad.”  
“Fuck yes. Ichigo, fuck your horny old man.”  
“I’m gonna shoot another load up your ass dad. You ready!”  
“Yes. Ichigo. Fill my ass, Daddy.”  
He feels Ichigo thrust into him really hard as he feels another load of cum shoot up into his ass.

Ichigo lays atop of him panting . He puts his arms around him kissing him.  
“So you called me Daddy a minute ago dad.”  
“Haha. Yeah I did. I wanna be your big boy, son. Will you be my Daddy, Ichigo?!”  
“Yeah dad. So you wanna eat some of my cum, big boy.”  
“Yes Daddy. Pretty please, Daddy!”  
“My good big boy!”  
Ichigo sits on his chest as he sucks on his son’s cock for a couple of minutes before warm cum shoots down his throat. He swallows all of his son and Daddy’s load. Ichigo sits on his face as Herat his Daddy’s ass for several minutes. He licks his lips afterwards.  
“Can I please fuck you Daddy?”  
“Yeah dad. My good big boy!”  
Ichigo lays on his back as he slides his nine inch cock into his son and Daddy’s ass, fucking him fast and a bit rough. He cums inside his son and Daddy’s ass. 

He and Ichigo lay in each other’s arms, sweaty and cum leaking out of their asses.


	2. Soma for the Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma finally wins against his dad. Threesome with his dad and Gin.

Soma and his dad, Joichiro are in the kitchen at their family’s restaurant, Yukihira Diner. Their dishes are on the bar as they wait for Gin, his dad’s best friend and husband, to settle their cooking battle. He wants to desperately win against his dad to stop his losing streak. When they started cooking a few minutes ago, his dad ruffles his hair saying, “Don’t pout when you lose to me again, Soma. You’ll win one day son!” His dad grinned at him and he smacked his dad’s ass grinning at his dad back. He and his dad tried each other’s dishes as they both thought their food tasted great. He and his dad took off their shoes and socks and the rest of their clothes. 

Now, Soma and his dad are standing in the kitchen wearing just their underwear, their clothes on the floor around their feet. He’s wearing light blue boxers. His dad is wearing light blue and white striped boxers. He glances at his dad’s slim muscular chest. He puts his arm around his dad’s stomach leaning up to kiss him. He and his dad kiss passionately putting their right hand down their boxers slowly stroking each other’s cocks.

He loves Gin as a fellow chef and stepfather. He has started calling Gin, Papa affectionately and lovingly. He began having sex with his dad and Gin, sometimes just his dad or Gin and sometimes with them both. He remembers vividly they first time he kissed his dad. It was the time in the bar train car to save Totsuki from being controlled by Central and saving his friends. His dad told him about his past at Totsuki and being in the Polar Star Dormitory. He kissed his dad after listening to his dad’s past surprising him. He did stopped drinking his glass of beer. His dad kissed him back as he leaned into him as they continued kissing. Gin appeared in the train car watching them for a few minutes. He and his dad had sex in his dad’s train car bedroom as Gin watched and later joined them.

He and his dad stopped kissing as they hear Gin outside about to come in. Gin comes in wearing his everyday dress clothes. He sighs but grins at the him and his dad.  
“Hey Gin.”  
“Hey Papa.”  
He sits by the bar on the bar chair. He watches at Gin kisses his dad passionately then kisses him. His kisses with Gin are different from him kissing his dad, but super hot.  
“Joe. Soma. Another cooking battle. Babe. Son. You two have been having a cooking battle every day for the past two weeks.”  
“Just judge for us, babe. I’m gotta probably win. And Soma’s gonna a never give up loser.”  
“Hey. I’ll win tonight, dad. You’ll see. Taste dad’s food then mine, Papa!”  
“Okay. Okay you two.”  
He and his dad watch as Gin takes a bite of Dad’s dish. He swallows it moaning at his how delicious it tasted. Gin toes off his shoes and removes his socks, then loosens his tie removing that too. Soma grins at his dad. His dad grins back at him. “Okay, Papa try my dish now!” Gin smiles at him as he tries a bite of his dish. He moans after swallowing. Gin removes his suit jacket, then unbuttons his shirt, unbuckles his belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants. He and his dad watch as Gin removes his clothes leaving them on the floor. Gin is standing just wearing gray briefs. He and his dad are blushing looking at Gin’s muscular body.

“Hell yeah. I win, Dad. Papa took off more clothes than when he tasted your dish. I’m so damn happy!”  
He feels his dad ruffling his hair. He and his dad mark the results of their cooking battle in their notebooks.  
“How about we celebrate your win, Soma. Upstairs together in our room!” Gin says while looking at Joichiro with a smirk. Gin smiles at him too. 

He gets picked up into his dad’s arms like when he was a little boy. Gin grabs onto Dad’s left hand as they go upstairs to his dads’ room. 

Dad puts him down on the bed in the middle and he removes his boxers. His dad and Gin share a kiss. He strokes his cock watching them and panting. Dad and Gin remove their underwear and lay on either side of him. He kisses his dad then turns around to kiss Gin. He has his hands on his dad and Gin’s hard cocks that are leaking pre-cum already, stroking their cocks at the same pace making the two of them moan and groan with pleasure.  
“Soma. Fuck son!” His dad and Gin say at the same time.  
He looks down seeing his dad’s right hand and Gin’s left hand on his own cock stroking him off.

He kisses his dad and Gin one after another for several minutes as they all stroke each other’s cocks.  
“Dad, can I spank your ass tonight?!”  
“Hahaha. Sure, Soma. You can give your old man a spanking!”  
His dad lays across his lap as he’s sitting crossed legged on his dads’s bed. He smacks his hand on his dad’s ass cheeks twenty times. While at the same time, Gin kneels in front of his dad as his dad sucks on Gin’s cock hungrily, licking and sucking happily.

H finished spanking his dad’s now red ass cheeks. Gin slides his cock out of his dad’s mouth. His dad looks at Gin with a warm and erotic filled pleasure in his eyes. He watches as his dad licks Gin’s balls.  
He strokes his own cock watching. His dad and Gin get in the 69 position sucking each other’s cocks and licking each other’s ass every few minutes. Soma watches mesmerized by his dad and his papa.

Soma watches Gin pinning his dad to the bed grinning at him with lust in his eyes. Gin lifts his dad’s legs and he quickly slides his big cock into his dad’s ass, fucking him in a quick, fast pace. His dad moans as his dad kisses Gin every few seconds. He lubes up his own cock as he gets behind Gin; he slides his cock into his papa’s big ass he loves to eat. He thrusts into Gin, slowly getting to the same pace as Gin is fucking his dad. He wraps his arms around Gin’s muscular chest and starts kissing his neck. He notices Gin laughing momentarily interrupting his dad and Gin’s kiss.  
“Don’t stop fucking my big ass son. Cum in my ass like I’m about to cum in Joe’s ass.”  
Soma listens to his papa with a grin. He thrusts in and out of Gin’s ass, his six inch cock hitting his papa’s prostate every time. He moans just like his dad. His dad is stroking his own cock with Gin’s help.

He licks and sucks on his dad’s right toes and foot, then switches to the left foot and toes.  
His dad yells in pleasure, “Oh my god. Fuck Soma. Lick daddy’s foot and toes, my boy!”  
Gin thrusts once more ramming his big cock into his dad’s ass, moaning in pleasure as he hits his orgasm. His dad moans feeling the warm cum inside his reddened ass. His dad’s face is on the pillows spent. He cums in Gin’s ass shooting warm, delicious cum up his papa’s strong, muscular ass.   
He pulls out as his dad and Gin switch places. 

Gin lays on the bed with his legs up. His dad lays atop Gin sliding his cum dripping cock easily into his husband’s said muscular, strong ass; thrusting into him in a fast rhythm. He watches for a bit before he’s on his knees again, but behind his handsome, sometimes exasperating, supportive loving dad. He slides his cock into his dad’s cum dripping hole, thrusting into him all the way. His cock slams into his dad’s prostate making him moan and groan and pant heavily. He sees the blush on his dad’s cheek. He puts his hands on his dad’s shoulders, as he continues to fuck his dear old dad. His groans mix with his dad’s and papa’s as the three of them all cum at the same time, panting heavily after their orgasms. 

He collapses on his dad’s back. His dad moves over so he’s laying on Gin’s right side. He lays in between his dad and papa. He kisses them one after the one.   
“I love you, Dad. Papa.”  
“We love you too, Soma. Our dear son!”  
Soma falls asleep being snuggled by his dad and papa’s sticky, sweaty and warm embrace.


End file.
